Cynosure
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: [Noun: A person or thing that is the centre of attention or admiration] Soon she and Luna would be together. Dominique would show her what true love was and they would have their happily ever after. She was sure of it.


**A/N:** Word Count: 559 words

* * *

 **Cynosure**

 _[noun: a person or thing that is the centre of attention or admiration.]_

Dominique carefully applied her lipstick. It was a vibrant pink, Dominique's favourite as it highlighted the flush in her cheeks and contrasted with her blonde hair. She wanted to draw attention to herself today. Louis snorted, watching from where he was lying on her bed and flicking through a magazine.

"Think about it." She tried to ignore him but her brother kept talking. "Think about what you're doing, Dom."

"Just yes or no: do I look childish?"

She turned to face him. He looked at her critically as always, which for once she appreciated. She had to look good. That was extremely important. Hopefully, her top showed just enough cleavage, the pink embroidery on her skirt making her seem feminine; confident.

"I wouldn't say 'childlike', but you're so petite. How many times did you have to prove your age to get your apparition license again? The first man though you were what—fourteen? So maybe some heels."

"If high heels were so wonderful, men would still be wearing them," Dom muttered, ignoring his jibe at her height.

"Poor Shaun will be devastated. You're not a great Hufflepuff really, Sis, stringing him along like this."

She flushed, feeling defensive at the mention of her housemate who was technically her boyfriend. At least, Shaun and the rest of the school thought he was. Only Louis and she knew the truth, that she was destined to be with someone else. The luxury of being truthful wasn't hers, yet. Soon however, she and Luna would be happy together.

"It's just easier to try and pretend to be straight, okay? I don't want to draw attention to myself."

"Are you sure it's that? Just about not wanting to come out, and nothing to do with the fact that the only person you're attracted to is your best friend's Mum?"

She and Louis had always been close. Now however, Dominique was regretting telling him how she felt about Luna. Luna, who was so much more than simply Lysander's Mum. She was incredible. It had been years, and Dom's infatuation had only grown as she had gotten to know the 'Moon Queen', as she called Luna in her head, more and more.

At Lysander and Lorcan's seventeenth birthday party, Dom had hugged her queen and the older woman's perfume had made her head spin.

She was beautiful.

She was perfect, in every way.

Dominique had it all planned. Whenever they made it official, there would of course be backlash, but their love was strong enough to withhold against anything the world may throw at them.

Louis said she was delusional and should see a Healer but Dominique didn't care. Not about the age gap, not about the fact that Luna was married or straight, not even that Luna still sometimes called her 'Lysander's little friend'. Luna would realise it was meant to be.

Dominique smiled to herself as she picked up her bag and promptly apparated to the Lovegood home, ignoring yet another attempt from Louis to 'make her see sense' as he called it. She was a Hufflepuff, so of course Luna would believe that she'd come to do summer homework with Lysander. Then, when Dom could get her alone, she'd tell Luna. She'd show the most beautiful woman in the world just what love was.

'What a perfect happy ending," she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Prompts**

Gobstones Club: Gold Stone (opportunity) with 'trope: fake relationship', 'song: Ophelia by The Lumineers' and 'character: Dominique Weasley'

Femslash February: 21. Luna/Dominique

Serpent Day: 46. (word) luxury

The Insane House Challenge: (word) Cynosure: a focal point of admiration.

Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge: 29. Write a cross gen fic.

The 365 Prompts Challenge: 269. Song - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Franki Valli

Disney Challenge: Prince Ali - Write about a someone pretending to be something.

Book Club: Tom Cullen - childlike (word), moon (word), Hufflepuff (house)

Showtime: 12. (phrase) Happy ending.

Days of the Month: Pink Day - Write about someone who's favourite colour is pink.

Count Your Buttons: (character) Louis Weasley, (word) official, (dialogue) "Think about it."

Lyric Alley: 30. My head is spinning and it won't bail out.

A Year In Entertainment: Mean Girls - (colour) pink

Liza's Loves: The Flirt - write about a flirt.

Jenny's Jovial Quotations: 'If high heels were so wonderful, men would still be wearing them.' - Sue Grafton.

Conversation Starter Prompts Challenge: 6. Use a song as inspiration for your story.

Word Count: 559 words


End file.
